Return of Old Enemies
by digidestined13
Summary: 11 years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon and everything right with the Digital World...or is it? The DigiDestined will have to face old foes as they battle for the fate of both the real world and the Digital World. -DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the copyrighted stuff I mention-NOTICE: I am losing internet for a bit soon, so the next chapter will be postponed-
1. Prologue

A/N: For each chapter of the book, I will say from which POV (Point of View) it is written from. Also, this is my first fan fic, so please be nice. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism please, not just unnecessary anger and hatred. Thanks! R&R. I will try to update daily, if not every other day. It depends on how much free time I have. I defiantly won't be one of those authors who update once a month. Thanks! Enjoy!

**Prologue**

**(Kari POV)**

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep _rang the alarm clock in Kari's dormitory. It was her 3rd year of college. It was ¼ of the way through the year. This signaled that is was time for her first class of the day. She turned off the alarm clock and got out of bed. She got on a yellow T-shirt and blue skinny jeans. She brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, which was now down to her mid-back. Kari put it in a braid down he back, which one of her roommates suggested she try when she got here. She got all of her stuff together, and left for her class. When she got there, she took her seat and got out her homework. She was going to collage to learn how to be a teacher. She always loved kids, and her dream job was to be a kindergarten teacher, as the DigiDestined friends already knew from the battle with MaloMyotismon. Currently though, she was in Math class. Even back in Elementary, Math was never her thing, but it was a class she had to take.

"Welcome class. Pass your homework to the front." The teacher said. Almost everybody did as told. Some people didn't do their homework. This was normal. "Okay. Now we'll start the lesson. So-" he started writing stuff up on the board. Kari was struggling to follow, even though the math was pretty basic. It's the kind of stuff people learn in Middle School. That's why she was put in the bad Math class. "So, if k=y/x, the value of y is 5 and the value of x is 8, what is the value of k?" the teacher asked. Nobody raised their hand. "No volunteers? Well, Kari, how about you? What is the value of k?"

"Uh…" Kari stuttered. She tried to work the problem out in her head. "1.06?" Kari guessed. She really hoped that she was right, because she didn't need to be embarrassed in front of the whole class. She has been getting better at Math though. _It's only a matter of time until they put me into the regular math class. _Kari had been thinking lately.

"Yes Kari! Great job! 1.06 is correct! And what do we call that number?" the teacher prodded at Kari with that question. Feeling a bit more confidence, Kari tried to answer.

"The…unit rate?" Kari guessed.

"Yes! Now, are the values on the table on the board proportional?" Kari studied the board. She now had more confidence than before. She looked at the table.

"Yes." Kari said confidently. This time, she said her answer as a statement instead of a question.

"Why?"

"Because if you multiply x by 1.06, then you get y. 1.06 is the constant of proportionality." She said. She was sure of herself. She had never been so confidant in her math ability, except in this class. This teacher was her favorite He was so nice and encouraging. Even if you're wrong, he'll work one-on-one with you to help you figure it out. He actually wanted to help his students. Kari was worried about her improvement. If she does get moved into another class, she won't have Mr. Fends. She might get a mean teacher.

"Exactly! Awesome job Kari!" the teacher said. He came over and high-fived her. She was friends with the teacher. Twice a week (at least) she'll have him come to her dorm and tutor her. He didn't feel like a teacher to her, more like a friend. Maybe it was because of his age. He was 24, which made him a rather young professor, but it also makes him more student friendly. After Kari's amazing job, he didn't bother her with any math problems. The rest of her day was pretty normal. She didn't see TK or Sora anywhere though. They went to the same university. TK was going for the creative writing courses though. He wanted to write books. Sora had taken to designing and making clothes. Who would have thought that Sora would like that? Most would have thought Mimi would do that. Well, when she did design clothes, her sketches were pretty bad, so she decided to go to college for Art. She came with Kari, because Kari had asked her to. Begged is closer. Sora had become a close friend of Kari's. When Kari went to bed, she was tempted to go to the Digital World to get Gatomon, but decided against it. She hadn't seen Gatomon in 3 years. With college, she has a little free time each day. Most of that time was spent doing homework (her teacher classes gave her a lot of homework. Plus, because she was in her 3rd year, and she was an excellent student, her professor would even give her some papers to grade. Once, Kari even got to make the lesson plans for the next day.) and the other part she was with friends, eating, and sometimes visiting her brother. She couldn't just up and disappear in her dorm. Her roommates wouldn't be very happy, and Kari would have a horrible time trying to explain everything. Even if she could go visit Gatomon, she couldn't bring her back because pet's aren't allowed in the dorms unless they were approved. She missed the Digimon. All of them. She craved for her old adventures. _Maybe tomorrow Gatomon._ Kari thought as she drifted off to sleep. She thought that to herself every night, but could never fulfill it.


	2. Digivice?

A/N: Sorry for all of the math in the last chapter, but I thought that since Kari isn't known for her math skills, that would be a good way to start the chapter. If my math was off, I'm sorry. I wasn't going for accuracy, more for the point. I know the last one was short, and this one will be too. I'll try to make them longer!

**Digivice?**

**(T.K. POV)**

"T.K., what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be at college?" Patamon said.

"Yah, but I needed to visit you! I miss you so much Patamon!" T.K. said. He picked up Patamon and hugged him.

"I missed you too T.K.!" Patamon flew up and sat on T.K.'s head. "So, how's college?"

"Good. I'm going for creative writing. I want to be an author."

"Cool!"

"Yah. Plus, Sora and Kari go to my University as well!" T.K. said.

"It's good to know you still have your friends around! What about the others?" Patamon asked.

"Well Dav-" T.K. started to say. He was cut off by a voice all too familiar.

"Hello. Welcome back." The voice said. T.K. and Patamon just stared up at a mountain in shock. That was where the voice was coming from. _That voice! It…it can't be! No! I refuse to believe it!_ T.K. thought to himself. It was impressive that he could form thoughts at all. "What?" the voice continued, "Don't remember me?"

"We remember you!" Patamon shouted at the voice. This brought T.K. back to his senses. _If Patamon is willing to face him, then I should too!_

"What do you want with us? And more importantly, how'd you come back?" T.K. screamed.

"Bold are we? Well, I have some unfinished business to take care of." The voice replied. T.K.'s fight against shock came to an end. Shock had won. It overcame him. He was unable to move as he processed this. A big black hand with one red finger reached for Patamon.

"Patamon!" T.K. snapped out of it and ran at Patamon. He shoved him out of the way just in time. The hand wrapped itself around T.K..

"Ironic huh. He was my initial target. Time to finish him off!" the voice said. It started squeezing the life out of T.K.. T.K. was forced to watch Patamon have a break down.

"T.K.! T.K.! T.K.! LET HIM GO!" Patamon screamed. He wasn't crying, but T.K. thought he looked like he wanted to.

"D…digiv…olve…" T.K. struggled to say. With barely enough air as it was.

"I CAN'T T.K.! I'M USELESS! JUST LIKE BEFORE!" Patamon yelled. Now he was sobbing.

"S…save…your….self….he'll…you…next…" T.K. was trying to survive. Trying to get enough air. But he couldn't. "B…bye…Pata…mon…" T.K. knew those would be his last words. But he had to try to say one more thing. One last thing before his end. Despite the burning in his lungs from lack of air, he pushed himself to his limit, knowing it didn't matter anymore. "T…te…te…ll…K…"

"TELL WHO? WHAT? NO!" Patamon scream between sobs. T.K. tried to hold on, but no longer could. He watched as the blurry outline of Patamon faded into black. Darkness. "T.K.!"

"Patamon? Did he get you? Did you die too?" T.K. asked. He panicked. He knew he was dead, but he thought Patamon would've made it.

"T.K.! Wake up!" _Maybe he's standing by my dead body! Hoping that I'm alive!_

"What? I'm dead!" T.K. shouted into the darkness, "Leave my body!"

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, _was what woke up T.K.. He jolted upward. He was covered in cold sweat.

"What?" T.K. asked.

"Are you okay dude? You looked like you were having a really bad dream." His roommate said.

"Yah. I'm fine Naz. It was just a bad dream." T.K. said. His breathing leveled itself.

"Okay. And I think your phone or something is going off. A beeping is coming from your bag." Naz said.

"I'll check it out." T.K. said. Naz nodded. He grabbed his bag and left. Naz had a class beore T.K. did. T.K. got out of bed and looked in his bag. Naz was right, there was a beeping coming from it. But it wasn't his cell. It was his D3. _No, not a D3, _T.K. thought, _it's an old Digivice!_


	3. Enemy Revealed

**Enemy Revealed  
**

**(Izzy POV)**

All of the DigiDestined were sitting on the floor in Izzy's room. He had gotten a message from Gennai last night that, of course, held bad news. Instead of being glad to hear from Gennai again, Izzy knew that it would be bad, and was annoyed.

(THE NIGHT BEFORE)

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, _Izzy heard it coming from his bag. He pulled out what was making the noise: his Digivice. _Why is it going off?_ Izzy barely had time to think about this before he sat back down at his computer, and heard a familiar voice come from it.

"Gennai?" Izzy said, turning his head toward his computer.

"Hi Izzy! Long time no see!" Gennai replied.

"What's wrong?" Izzy asked. He didn't even have to be told that it was bad news to know that it was.

"How'd you know that something was wrong? Oh forget that! The Digital World is in trouble!"

"That's what I figured."

"Good guess. But I bet you won't guys why it's in trouble!"

"Some evil Digimon is trying to take over." Izzy was winning this game. _Just get to the point Gennai!_ He thought.

"But what evil Digimon is it?"

"I'm not sure."

"It's someone you guys know. Devimon is back, and stronger than before!" This caught Izzy off guard. Of all his guesses, he never would have guessed Devimon. "And it wouldn't surprise me if other old enemies of yours haven't returned."

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll alert the others." Izzy said. Then Gennai left.

(CURRENT TIME)

He had gathered all of the older DigiDestined. He wanted the newer ones to sit this one out, as they hadn't dealt with Devimon or any of them before. He knows that when he tells them the news, they'll all be shocked, but Izzy was worried about two certain individuals. T.K. and Patamon. They experienced the worst of the Devimon battle. He was worried about how T.K. would take it. _You can do it Izzy. T.K. will be fine. _He assured himself.

"So, last night I got a message from Gennai." Izzy said.

"Gennai? This can't be good!" Tai said. "Gennai never comes just to say 'hi', or give us good news."

"Yes, I am aware of that. So, as you may have guessed by now, the Digital World is in trouble."

"By who this time?" Joe asked.

"Many."

"Like who specifically?" Sora asked.

"Devimon." Izzy said. Everyone in the room gawked. Everyone snapped out of it though, all except T.K. and Patamon.

**(T.K. POV)**

T.K. was unable to move, or form words. All he could do was stare. He was unaware of anything going on around him. He could only think. _So, the dream…I haven't been haunted by the memory of him for years…but I did last night…that's why…but how…not possible…I must be having another nightmare…only explanation…_ T.K. thought very slowly. Then he was in the darkness again.

"Missed me?" the deep voice said.

"D…" was all T.K. could say. And even that used a lot of energy. T.K. tried to build up courage. _It's only a dream, he's only a voice. He can't hurt you or Patamon._ He thought. "No. I didn't" he said weakly.

"But I missed you." He said.

"What does it matter? You're not even here. This is just a nightmare. You're just a voice." T.K. said.

"Hmmm? What do you mean?"

"You can't hurt me or Patamon. You aren't back. This isn't real. This is just a dream. You're just a voice."

"You are gravely mistaken, boy."

"W…No I'm not! This is just a nightmare! I won't let it get to me!"

"But I am back. I'm also stronger. I may not be able to get you in your world, but once you come to mine, I'll get you!" T.K. refused to believe this. He wouldn't even let it sink in.

"You're lying! This is all part of a bad dream!"

"Boy, when will you give this up. I am back. Denying it won't make that change. I will get you and that Digimon of yours when you come. I'll be waiting." The voice said.

"Could it be.." T.K. thought aloud. Those were the last words he could form. He was back to being unable to move or speak. _He…how…no…me…Patamon…he…can't…or…will…I…without…_ T.K. thought really slowly. Even his thoughts weren't complete. He stood there in the darkness, unable to move, unable to talk, and now unable to think. He was unaware of the familiar voices now calling his name. He just stood there. The voices calling his name through the darkness were now shouting it. His breathing was getting really slow. His heart was slowing as well. He, without knowing, had given up the will to live. He, without knowing, was dying of shock.


	4. Waking Up

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get typed up. Chapter 3 for another one of my fan fics (Dark World Isn't Finished Yet) took a long time to get typed, plus the day of writer's block I had didn't help. Sorry. R&R (as usual).

**Waking Up**

**(Matt POV)**

"T.K.!" Matt was screaming hysterically. He had known T.K. would be shocked, maybe paralyzed with fear, but not blacking out. It was worse than he had first thought. At first, he thought he had just fainted. So, he tried having everyone calling his name, having everyone shouting his name, tried splashing water on his face, and even tried slapping him. Nothing had worked. He had started panicking. Joe squatted by T.K., put his ear to T.K.'s chest, and then lifted back up his head.

"How is he?" Matt had asked. He was real worried, but hadn't yet totally lost his cool.

"Well…he is still breathing, and his heart is still beating, but it's faint; weak." Joe said.

"WHAT?" Matt shouted. He knew what this meant. He hated what this meant. He was terrified of what this meant. This meant that his little brother was dying. "NO!"

"He still might have a chance if we get him to a hospital." Joe said.

"I'll call 911!" Tai called. He ran pulled out his orange (in honor of his crest of courage) flip phone and dialed 9-1-1. While he was on the phone with the 9-1-1 people, Matt resumed his freaking out.

"T.K.! WAKE UP! NOW! PLEASE!" Matt continued screaming. He was balling his eyes out. This was the first time, that Matt could remember, doing this. "T.K.! FIGHT THROUGH THIS! HE ISN'T HERE RIGHT NOW! HE CAN'T HURT YOU OR PATAMON! T.K.! DON'T LEAVE US! PLEASE! PLEASE! STAY! YOU CAN WIN THIS BATTLE! THERE IS NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OF! WAKE UP! YOU'LL BE OKAY!"

"Patamon? Patamon!" Kari said. "We forgot about Patamon!" She ran over to Patamon. Everyone went to see if Patamon was okay, but Matt. He was too busy with T.K. to worry about T.K.'s Digimon. No offence to Patamon. Matt had no problem with him, but his dying brother lying on the floor takes priority.

"T.K.!" Matt continued screaming all kinds of stuff at T.K.. _Don't leave us T.K.. Please._

"T.K.? Is he okay Matt?" Patamon asked. He had woken up. _Why is T.K. dying and not Patamon? Why can't Patamon die instead of him! _Matt asked himself. He didn't really mean it. He was just losing it. His little brother was dying, right before his very eyes, and he had no way to prevent it, and no way to stop it. He put his head back on T.K.'s heart to check if he was still there. There was still a heartbeat, but Matt had to strain his ears tremendously to hear it. Matt knew the truth. This just made him cry harder. He was about to lose his mind. He was about to crack. He could feel it happening. Craziness building up. He couldn't take it. He was losing control of himself.

"No Patamon! He isn't! He's dying!" Matt said. His words were barely audible through his sobs. But Patamon seemed to understand because he went and flew right over to T.K. and started shouting his name. He was going just as hysterical as Matt. All Matt wanted to do was go choke someone. Stab someone. Kill someone. He was to the breaking point. _So this is how those crazy people feel._ He could never understand why they did what they did, but now he does. And he had a whole room of soon-to-be victims who were none the wiser.

**(T.K. POV)**

He was wandering aimlessly throughout the darkness. He had finally regained the ability to move. The thought of Patamon possibly being in danger had brought this about. He could still barely talk, but he could think. He could not shout. So he shouted inside of his mind. _Patamon! Where are you? _The voices that had been shouting through the darkness had died down. It was now only one voice. He knew the voice from somewhere, but when he tried to remember, he felt even more awful. His memories were almost all gone, or at least he could recall any of them. Any use of his brain, other than saying that one phrase, would always result in feeling even more lightheaded, confuse, disoriented, and pained than he already was. He kept walking, with no sense of direction, as everything was pitch black. Then, he saw a faint light. _Am I imagining it?_ T.K. thought. Thinking that took a lot of effort, but after he did, the light got brighter, and larger. He decided to walk toward it, thinking it might be a way out. He had no idea where he was. He couldn't stop thinking of where it led to, and the whole time he pushed himself to think the light kept getting brighter, and larger. He was almost in the light, when another voice piped in.

"T.K.! WAKE UP! PLEASE! DON'T GO! WHAT'LL I DO WITHOUT YOU?" T.K. recognized this voice. Now two voices that he recognized were calling. But, they weren't like the other recognized voices, but he felt like these voices meant something to him. He felt a sadness, but he couldn't understand why. He strained himself to remember. It caused him so much pain. _Who are you! I know, but I can't remember! C'mon T.K.! THINK! _He tried to think. Every moment he tried to remember, the light got brighter and bigger. Then it started to pull him in. He was getting closer to it without walking towards it. _THINK T.K.! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE! YOU KNOW THIS!_ He was getting closer and closer to the light with each passing moment. He was right in front of it, about to enter. On more millimeter and he'd be in the light. _One of them…the…the higher one…is….PATAMON! How could I have forgotten Patamon's voice!_ _I must be close! I have to find him! Maybe he is through the light. But…who's the other voice…_ T.K. tried to remember. When he remembered Patamon, the light got farther away. _The other voice…it's…it belongs to….I know this….it….he's…rrrrg! I HAVE TO REMEMBER!_ T.K. tried to pull his memories back in. _Maybe I could use my memories of Patamon, and connect that voice with one of them!_ T.K. went through all the memories of Patamon he could recall. Then…BOOM! He remembered! He saw a face…that boy…T.K. knew him very well. _Matt!_ T.K. thought. _My older brother!_ _How did I forget Matt! And…Tai and Agumon! And..Izzy and Tentomon! And…Joe and Gomamon! And…Mimi and Palmon! And…Sora and Biyomon! And…Davis and Veemon! And…Yolei and Hawkmon! And…Cody and Armodillomon! And…Ken and Wormon! And…Kari and Gatomon! Kari…I need to figure out how to get back! For all of them. For Kari._ T.K. had regained the will to live. The light quickly receded and so did the darkness. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Matt and Patamon kneeling next to him.

"Matt…Patamon…" T.K. said weakly.

"T.K.!" Matt yelled at the top of his lungs. T.K. could tell that he was very happy that he was back.

"T.K.! You're back!" Patamon said. He sounded just as happy.

"Yah. Where've I been?" T.K. asked. He could tell by the looks on their faces that it wasn't good.

"We'll tell you later, but never mind that now! You're alive!" Matt yelled.

"Alive? You mean…I wasn't?" T.K. asked.

"Well…" Patamon trailed off. T.K. decided not to push the matter further.

"It's okay. Just tell me later. Can you help me up?" With the help of Matt, T.K. got to his feet. He glanced over at Kari. She looked just as happy as Matt. _Maybe she does like me…nah. Stop fooling yourself T.K.. Of course she's happy. She's one of your best friends. You've known her forever. And got to actually KNOW her when you were 6, and found out that she was the Eighth Child. She's a good friend, but doesn't like you._ T.K. thought. He smiled, then surveyed the other smiling faces. All eyes were trained on him, and he couldn't help but blush. He was the center of attention, and he figured the reason was an embarrassing one.

"I'm glad you made it T.K.." Tai said.

"Yah." T.K. still had no idea what happened. But, from the sound of it, he had died.

"Should ask the newer guys for help? While I was at…wherever, Devimon threatened me. Said he was stronger this time. I know our Digimon are stronger than last time as well, but I'd just feel safer and more confident with the others here." T.K. suggested.

"Sure T.K.. As long as you're okay." Matt said.

"I won't let you down this time T.K.!" Patamon said.

"None of us will!" Palmon said.

"Yah! We're up for it if you are." Mimi said.

"And I'll email the other guys the details." Izzy said.

"Cody already knows the 'details'. The others will need to be explained to." T.K. informed him.

"Cody knows?" Joe asked.

"Yah. He came up to me at rehearsal once 11 years ago. He was a bit scared and confused at how T.K. would react about BlackWarGreymon. He had noticed something before then. I explained it to him, and it seemed to help. Shortly after I explained it to him, he and T.K. DNA Digivolved." Matt explained.

"Okay then. I'll just tell him, and skip the explanation." Izzy said. Then he turned to his computer.

"And Mimi, of course I'm up for it!" T.K. said. He was still smiling.

"We should get home. It's getting pretty late. Why don't we meet back here in the morning?" Sora suggested.

"Sounds fine. As long as it's okay with Izzy." Tai said.

"Of course it is. See you all tomorrow." Izzy said. Then they left. T.K. was on his way back to his dorm. He had to miss the day at the University because of this. He had gotten out because Matt and Tai came to fetch him and Kari.

"So, you okay T.K.?" Kari asked as they walked to the University. Both of their cars were still at the University, as Tai and Matt had picked them up.

"Yah Kari. Could you explain to me what happened?"

"But, what if we get back real late. We have classes tomorrow."

"It's already pretty late. It won't matter. I just really need to know what happened." T.K. said.

"Okay. If you really want to know." Kari said. They walked a little farther up the road to the park and sat down on a bench.


End file.
